Been Good to Me
by Fluff.and.Rainbows
Summary: A lot of good things have happened to Kendall in the parking lot of his work. From a golden opportunity or two, to kissing his best friend. "...what do I get for pushing the cart back?" Kendall/Carlos.


**Warning. **Uh. It's kind of gay? That's about it. I don't even curse (that's a first, I think).

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Kendall _Knight_ and Carlos _Garcia, _**not** Kendall _Schmidt_ or Carlos _Pena Jr. _For the record.

* * *

><p><strong>Babe<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kendall... Your crazy friend's run a cart into someone's car again."<p>

Kendall groaned quietly to himself, slipping his beanie off to run a hand through his hair. He pulled it back on before flashing his manager a vaguely embarrassed grin. "I'll take care of it," he said. "No worries." His manager just rolled his eyes before walking back to a checkout counter. A loud whoop and a crash made Kendall groan again, glaring at the automatic doors before going into the parking lot.

Carlos stumbled over to him, helmet askew and his hoodie falling off his shoulders. "Hole in one!" He cheered, and Kendall laughed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, steadying Carlos with a hand on his shoulder before the other could hit the ground. It may have been funny to see the other fall over and over, but he didn't quite feel like watching his crush eat pavement right then.

"Cart bowling," Carlos answered with a grin.

Kendall opened his mouth to tell him to cool his jets, but a sweet looking old woman walked up asking, "Could you help me with my bags, Kendall?"

"Oh, sure, Mrs. West," he told her with a polite smile. She smiled back, toddling over to her car and leaving a full cart for Kendall to take care of. He flashed Carlos a look that said, "_Don't. Move,_" before helping Mrs. West with her bags. He had just put the last bag into her trunk, slamming it closed, when he heard another loud whoop and a yell, wheels zooming down the hill in front of the market.

"Oh, no, Carlos is going to hurt himself again..." Mrs. West gave a resigned sigh, because everyone knew Carlos, and if you knew Carlos, you knew he was an _idiot_.

Kendall sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. "You have no idea..." He quickly opened her door for her, waiting for to get inside before telling her to have a nice day and slamming it closed, rushing off to see what Carlos had done _now._

There he was, riding a cart down the hill- thankfully on the sidewalk and not in the middle of the friggin' street,- and when he reached the bottom, the cart _flipped over_.

"Carlos!" Kendall shouted, feeling his heart skip and rushing down the hill to where the other was laughing. Carlos' helmet was dangling around his neck instead of safely on his head, and the cart was tipped over onto its side, wheels still spinning. "The hell were you doing!" Kendall snapped, kneeling beside his friend and quickly checking him over to make sure he wasn't bleeding out or something else just as awful. Man, did he wish Logan was there.

Carlos stumbled to his feet, Kendall rising up with him, and swayed unsteadily with a stupid grin on his face. Kendall glared at him, and Carlos laughed. "Surfed a cart down the hill!"

Kendall's brows shot up into his hairline. "_Why would you do that?_"

"Why _wouldn't_ I do that?" Carlos asked with a snort.

Kendall rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair again before refixing his beanie. "Take it back to the store," he told Carlos, taking the boy's helmet off and putting it on properly for him. "And _put it away_ this time."

Carlos pouted. "But, Ken_dall_..." He whined.

Kendall just kissed the top of his helmet without thinking, but Carlos didn't seem phased. "Nope. You almost gave me a friggin' heart attack. Put, it, _back_."

"Fine," Carlos muttered, giving Katie a run for her money in the Cutest Pout Ever Department.

"Thanks, babe," Kendall told him, flashing a grin.

That made Carlos pause in the middle of righting the cart. "_Babe?_" He squeaked, whipping his head around to see Kendall.

The color drained out of his face, but he managed to hide it with a nervous grin. He'd said that _out loud?_ "...Carlitos?" Terrible save. Not _even_ a save.

Carlos pursed his lips in thought, narrowing his eyes as he watched Kendall begin to sweat. "...what do I get for pushing the cart back?" He asked finally.

Kendall blinked. "What do you want?"

"A candy bar."

Thank God, he didn't seem bothered by the _babe_ slip up; it was both incredibly disappointing and a huge relief. "No problem. One candy bar coming up." Kendall started walking back to the store, but Carlos stopped him by tugging on the bow at the back of his apron. "What?" He asked, turning back to him and raising a bushy brow.

"_And,_" Carlos stressed, "I want a kiss."

"...seriously?" He was _floored_. "'Cause if that's a joke it's _not cool_."

"No joke!" Carlos told him, taking him by the straps of his apron to pull him forward and crash their lips together in a kiss. Kendall didn't need anymore encouragement to give Carlos his due. When they pulled back, breathless and flushed, Carlos beamed. "Okay. Good enough."

Kendall snorted. "Good _enough?_"

Carlos picked up the cart, finally, and started pushing it back to the store, sending a wink Kendall's way. "Yup, for now. Thanks, _babe_."

Kendall gave him a run for his money, then, in the Stupid Grin Department for the rest of the day, and not a single cart was used for some kind of stupid stunt (at least, not until the next day, but that's a different story).

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>I've been kind of into Big Time Rush lately, and when I say _kind of_, I mean _really._ My friend and I started a one-shot challenge, and BTR is the fandom I chose.

I wrote this in my A.P. U.S. history class instead of reviewing for the ridiculously easy CRT. Not paying attention, it's _awesome._

ilu :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
